


New Prospects

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Spock is Captain, in which jim is in science and spock is the captain, science officer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I was in desperate need of Science Officer AU content so I made some. Might add onto it if I have the time or if anybody else would get a kick out of it. Basically just Jim being a cute little dork and Spock being very intrigued by him.





	

Jim shuffled through the halls of the Enterprise feeling like he was a little kid again being sent to the principal’s office. He’d just been finishing up a report on his latest experiment when a call had come in over the lab’s intercom requesting Science Officer James Kirk to report to Captain Spock. In the little time he’d been there, barely over a month, he hadn’t even seen the captain beyond glances of the man in the distance. So he wasn’t being sent there for a social call or to meet up with an old friend. Yet Jim could not recall an incident of him breaking Starfleet regulations while onboard, or at least none that could have been witnessed by anybody else.

The doors of the captain’s office slid shut behind him and Jim found himself in a modestly furnished room that was surprisingly smaller than he’d imagined for a brand new vessel of that size. The captain was nowhere to be seen, so Jim slipped into a chair across from the desk and waited, unconsciously rubbing his hands together with apprehension.  

“Mr. Kirk?” a voice said, and Jim whirled around to see a Vulcan with a stern face step out from a side room, holding a PADD in hand. The captain did not take his eyes from the screen as he flipped through a report, only looking at Jim once he settled into his chair. Jim waited, then remembered he’d been asked a question.

“Uh, yeah… yes sir! James Kirk, what can I do for you, captain?”

“How much do you know about Officer Christopher Pike?” Captain Spock asked, sitting rigidly and leveling a firm stare at Jim.

Jim fidgeted in his seat, “Um… he was the First Officer on the Enterprise’s last mission, before you docked and I came on board. I think he retired?”

“That is correct. Since he announced his plans to retire, Starfleet has been looking for a suitable replacement for the position, and would prefer to have a Science Officer take his place so as to provide balance within the bridge crew.”

_ Oh good so I’m not in trouble. _ Jim closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief.

“They have recommended you as the new candidate.”

Jim’s eyes snapped open and he leaned forward, “Me?”

Captain Spock seemed to disapprove of his reaction, so he quickly added “sir” before biting his lip and trying to wrap his head around this sudden promotion.

“You have enough experience, your research speaks highly of your dedication, and as I said Starfleet recommended you. I see no issue with this prospect, so I am offering you the position.”

Jim nodded numbly, “Yeah, yeah I’d like that. But, um, what about my experiments?”

“You would be allowed to continue to pursue them, so long as it does not impose on your duties as First Officer.”

“Right. So I guess that means we’re going to be working together a lot, huh? We should get to know each other more!”

The captain did not seem entirely thrilled at this idea but he nodded, “I suppose, though right now I have other duties to attend to.” he stood up and began to walk towards the door, ushering Jim with him, “I shall send you a schedule of your new duties and you will begin tomorrow morning.”

“Yessir, er, captain!” Jim said, grinning and bouncing on his feet as he stopped out in the hall, “Can I call you Spock? Or Mr. Spock?”

Spock’s eyebrow raised, and for a moment Jim could swear he seemed amused, but the expression was fleeting, “If that is what you wish, Mr. Kirk.” And with that the doors closed and Jim stood alone in the hallway.

He couldn’t help but feel giddy. Not just because of the new job, though that was an obvious cause. Beneath that he felt a strange rush of affection for Spock, and quite a lot of delight in the Vulcan’s odd formality and those brief flashes of emotion that seeped through the facade. As Jim set off back towards his room, he beamed at the idea of getting a laugh out of Spock, maybe someday, maybe awhile away, but it would be worth the effort. 

_ Yes _ , Jim thought,  _ this is going to be quite a lot of fun indeed!   _


End file.
